


Art for Fresh Start

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, WIP Big Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4510596">Fresh Start</a> by Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry, for the WIP Big Bang 2015.</p><p>Summary: When Lisa Snart starts gushing over Cisco at a Rogues meeting, Hartley decides he has to beat her to the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510596) by [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/pseuds/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry). 



> So, here's my art for BiffElderberry's fic! 
> 
> Oh my, a Cisco/Hartley fic? That's for me. :D

**Banner**

 

**Dividers**

 

**Polaroids**

 


End file.
